


Art for The Captain's Kitten by Wolfhuntsmoon StuckyBB2019

by buckybleeds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Steve is not involved in the bad bdsm etiquette but he is involved in the aftercare), Aftercare, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bruises, Latex, M/M, Whipping, happy new year to everyone except people who don't appreciated bearded latex daddy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybleeds/pseuds/buckybleeds
Summary: It was so great working on the art for this lovely, sweet-and-salty fic. Thank you so much!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 24





	Art for The Captain's Kitten by Wolfhuntsmoon StuckyBB2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfhuntsmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfhuntsmoon/gifts).



> <3 <3 <3  
> Go read the whole fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078069

> Entering the club, he inhaled the scent of leather and latex, savouring the warmth of the room as he stripped off his outer layers to reveal his latest creation, a stylised catsuit formed of dark navy latex with silver accents. The hours of cursing and glue over everything were worth it to see the appreciative glances and receive several ecstatic hugs from old friends who recognised him. 

> “Sh, it’s okay, you’re fine. Just a bit of a head rush, you got up a bit suddenly there, let’s get you sitting back down...” Bucky winced as his ass met the sofa again when Model lowered him down, a small whimper escaping when the tender flesh of his lower back pressed into the unyielding back of the sofa. It was almost worth it though, for the delicious heat radiating up from the thighs of steel his saviour had settled under him. 
> 
> “Sorry, sorry, I know you’re sore, but I don’t want you falling and cracking your head open.” The hands on his upper arms rubbed gently up and down as Bucky maneuvered to put the least pressure possible on his injuries. “Wow. He really did a number on you, huh?” 
> 
> Bucky snorted, and cracked an eye open to check if the world would stay still this time. Luckily it did, but most of his vision was now filled with the frowning visage of Angel Face. At this rate Bucky was going to start calling him Disapproval Dom. On seeing Bucky’s eyes were open, though, the guy cracked a small smile. 
> 
> “Here.” He passed over another blanket, and when Bucky simply sat, staring at it, shook it open and draped it around Bucky’s lap, covering the areas the other blanket couldn’t. 
> 
> “James, can you look at me?” 
> 
> God, he didn’t want to. But it was best to get it over with.
> 
> Bucky raised his gaze to meet the other’s intense blue reluctantly. But Model just smiled again, small, but there. “Great, that’s really good, thank you. I’m sorry I upset you back there.” As he spoke, the hands which felt so, so good, carried on their gentle journeys along his arms. “I absolutely was not trying to suggest you were - well, anything but someone who’s had a bit of a trying evening.”
> 
> Bucky snorted again. 
> 
> “Ha. Understatement, right? Especially from what it sounds like some people have been saying to you. It’s never a bad thing to let someone know when you’re uncomfortable. I was only asking because you were shivering.” The hands paused, lifting away from his skin, and Bucky felt like crying again. “Still are, in fact.” 
> 
> When Angel Face put his palms back, ever so lightly, against Bucky’s upper arms, he had to muffle a whine. Now that he’d mentioned it though, Bucky could feel himself trembling, a fine tremor running the length and breadth of his body. It felt like there was ice in his veins instead of blood. 
> 
> “M’cold.” He muttered, looking down into his lap. Angel face didn’t move, but he did sigh.
> 
> “Yeah, that’s… not exactly unusual after something like this.”
> 
> Surprised, Bucky glanced back up, and the guy’s wry expression greeted his gaze. 
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “Yeah. You put your body through the wringer, or someone else does, and it produces a shitload of endorphins to get you through it. That’s what had you so floaty and feeling amazing earlier. But sometimes it’s too much, or something goes wrong, and the downswing hits you in a bad way.” He shrugged. “Everyone’s different, but we call it dropping, sub or dom. Getting the chills, shakes, crying, intense emotional swings, feeling bad generally, they’re all side effects, but it passes. So long as you, or someone you know, takes care of you.”
> 
> “Oh.” Bucky sat, poleaxed. It sounded so reasonable, laid out like that. “So-” he cut himself off, hesitating to ask what was surely a stupid question. 
> 
> “No, please - go on. What?” Angel Face rubbed his shoulders again, ever so gently, and Bucky felt any remaining resistance crumble.
> 
> “So, so I wasn’t - bad? I mean, I didn’t fail, and that’s why this happened? Crossbones warned me about it, said it happened when a sub didn’t please their dom, their subconscious punished them; that I would be fine if I was good.”
> 
> The dom - because it was clear now from his explanation and bearing he was most definitely an In Charge Of You type - swore, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky squirmed, feeling the horrible creeping behind his breast again at having prompted such a reaction. The dom caught the movement though, and softened again immediately.
> 
> “I’m sorry - I was just, angry, that someone had told you that to mess with you. Because it couldn’t be further from the truth. Sub drop can happen for any reason. But it’s never because a sub is bad. In fact,” his voice turned sardonic, “it’s more commonly caused by a dom not looking after their sub properly.” 


End file.
